Broken or just damaged
by KIxia
Summary: A girl comes back from the future. She has seen things beyond your worst nightmares. She arrives in Harry Potter's fifth year but she has just come from a war does she want to be involved in another one. More importantly can she.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was hot. There were roaring dragons made of fire everywhere. In the centre of the room was a girl coughing, the smoke hurt her lungs making it difficult to breathe. She could vaguely feel the fire burning her but her mind seemed to be blocking out the pain. She collapsed to the stone floor knowing this was the end, the ceiling wasn't going to hold for long and there was no way out. She smiled. It was finally over. Valkyrie was complete. As she lost consciousness she made one last wish. "Take me home."

Professor Severus Snape was bored. The students had all just returned after the Christmas holidays, which was a pity. His job would be much better without the brats. Currently Dumbledore was giving his start of term speech but no-one was really listening. They were all too busy catching up with their friends. He was just looking around the Great Hall, listening to Dumbledore finish up his speech when it happened.

A bright orange fireball of fire dragons appeared in the middle of the room, right in front of the teacher's table. Something dropped from the fire onto the floor and the fire went out. The student all jumped up and started screaming. Snape trusted Dumbledore to calm the students down so grabbed his wand and went to see what it was that had appeared. He went around the table and approached the unmoving mass on the floor. As he approached he was horrified to realised it was a person. Most of her clothing had burnt off and her hair was short and looked like most had burnt away. He wondered what had happened to this woman. As far as he knew the Dark Lord was lying low as the ministry were happily oblivious to his return so it couldn't be him behind this.

Snape snapped out of his ponderings as he noticed the students trying to get a look at what had arrived. He took off his outer robe and covered the woman up. He saw Dumbledore frowning at him, probably confused by his actions. He mouth across to Dumbledore that it was a body. Dumbledore ordered the prefect to take all the students to their common rooms and said a teacher would be along soon to tell them what was going on. The students slowly left the room clearly discussing their theories of what had just happened. Well, when he said the students left he meant all but three. Potter and his two sidekicks approached Dumbledore trying to find out what was going on and for some reason Potter appeared to think he should be involved in the investigation.

Snape decided he had had enough of these three students getting involved in things that didn't concern them so quickly walked them all to the door sent them through and then warded the door so they couldn't come back in or listen to what was happening. McGonagall complained that it wasn't necessary to be so brisk with them but Snape wasn't worried. He just replied that they had more important things to worry about like how a body got into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore agreed with Snape and also added that he thought the fire dragons had looked like fiendfyre so there was clearly someone willing to do dark magic involved. Snape commented that they were lucky the fiendfyre hadn't spread. Dumbledore came up with some hypothesis that the fiendfyre had died out because it was so far from the person who cast it. The teachers all then approached the body carefully holding their wands out in front of them. Snape warned the teachers that it wasn't a pretty site and was badly burned but everyone still gasped when Dumbledore pulled back the robe to reveal the body.

Umbridge then got really self important and started to talk about contacting the ministry and bringing aurors in and who knows what else. One of the other teachers then commented about them not even knowing what had happened yet. Arguments started flying around between the teachers but both Dumbledore and Snape ignored them. Snape asked Dumbledore what he thought had happened and if he thought the Dark Lord was behind it. Dumbledore said he didn't know what had happened but it was unlikely to be Voldemort's work, not that that was much consolation. Dumbledore bent down and examined the body. He pointed out that other dark curses had been used on the body. He was just pointing to scars indicating a particularly nasty curse on her stomach when she opened her eyes!

"I know I'm dead and all but did you really need to be the first person I had to see?"

 **This story has been stuck in my head for a while so I thought I may aswell attempt to write it.**


	2. More mysteries

Chapter 2

Everyone jumped about a mile in the air and Umbridge screamed something about the dead coming back to life. Snape glared at her and told her to get a grip. Dumbledore frowned and asked the girl to repeat herself. She looked at him as if he was an idiot and started to get up saying "Who would have thought dying would hurt so much."

Madam Pomphrey rushed forward telling the girl to stay on the floor until she had been checked over. The girl looked at madam Pomphrey confused. She then looked at her surroundings and all the teachers. Her eyes widened dramatically and she stuttered "but, but that makes no sense, it looks... it looks like... Hogwarts. What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts. I am the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore replied. "Could you tell us who you are and how you got passed our very extensive wards?"

"Huh," she replied.

"Really Albus the girl is clearly in shock; she has obviously been through a very traumatic ordeal. Your questions will just have to wait, at least until I have had time to start the healing process," exclaimed Madam Pomphrey. She then turned to the other teachers and asked "Can someone levitate her to the hospital wing so I can start running diagnostics as I go? Also Severus we are going to need lots of potions so grab any you have and then start another batch of burns potion and blood replenishing potion. I have a feeling we are going to need a lot of it."

Flitwick moved forward and levitated the girl, who had been mumbling nonsense to herself and started walking towards the hospital wing with Madam Pomphrey following, running countless diagnostic spells. Snape disappeared off it in the direction of the dungeons and the rest of the teachers looked at each other and started discussing the girl who had appeared and how she might have got into Hogwarts. McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and asked "Albus, what are we going to tell the students. We have to tell them something quickly or I know at least a few who will try and find answers themselves."

"I will think of something and make an announcement at dinner. I am going to go to the hospital wing now as I think we should keep an eye on the girl," He replied.

Dumbledore left a walked to the hospital wing trying to puzzle out who the girl might be and how she had gotten into his school. When he arrived at the hospital wing he saw Madam Pomphrey rushing around the girl who was no longer conscious. He asked her what had happened but Madam Pomphrey just brushed him off saying she gave the girl a dreamless sleep potion to allow her to heal quicker. Dumbledore had had enough of referring to her as the girl so asked "Have you found anything to identify her."

Madam Pomphrey looked at him oddly. "That wasn't my priority and she was in a fire so not much survived. Only the bracelet on her left arm and that small beaded bag. Both seem to be heavily warded. I couldn't even remove the bracelet."

Dumbledore rushed towards the beaded bag determined to find out what they were dealing with. He used some of the most powerful curse breaking curse he knew but the bag wouldn't open. He didn't give up though and continued to try more and more obscure curses to get it open. He was still trying to open it when Snape arrived with some extra potions. He gave the potions to madam Pomphrey and then began helping her with the healing of some of the dark curses that she wasn't familiar with. He was surprised to see markings indicative of the sectumsempra curse. Only a few death eaters and he knew of that curse so he was very confused to see it on the girl. Madam Pomphrey must have misunderstood his frown because she said "I know, I have never seen so many curses on one person before, let alone someone so young; she can't be more than early twenties and some of these curses are quite old. How can this have happened?"

"I don't know, it is quite shocking," Snape replied. A glint of glass caught his eye. He looked more closely and asked "What is the bracelet on her arm?"

"What do you mean? It's just a bracelet, though i haven't found a way to remove it" Madam Pomphrey replied confused.

"Have you found something interesting?" Dumbledore jumped into the conversation. He had become thoroughly annoyed with the bag's unwillingness to open.

"Not sure, I don't think this is a normal charm bracelet. There are small vials inside the charms," Snape said reaching for it.

The arm moved before his hand got to it. "Don't touch," the girl instructed.

Madam Pomphrey looked stunned. "But, you shouldn't be awake for hours. I gave you dreamless sleep potion."

"We have something stronger where I am from. If you use it, it reduces the potency of dreamless sleep potion by about 90%"

"Forget the potion. Why can't Severus touch the bracelet?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because one of the charms symbolises him. His touch would activate the charm showing everyone here the memories inside."

"You can't look at the memories without a pensieve" replied Dumbledore.

"You can with this spell. A pensieve pulls you into a memory, this spell does the opposite and surrounds you with the memory which plays around you."

"No such spell exists. I would know."

"You are right. It doesn't exist... yet. I am from your future. My memories are your future, that is why you can't see them"

Everyone looked disbelieving of this statement but they decided to play along for the time being.

Severus decided to ask the question that was bugging him. "Why do some of the vials have black crosses on them?"

"The people they symbolise are dead."


End file.
